Loss To Love Chapter 1
by Renezme Midnight
Summary: Its a month after the betrayal of Aizen Sousuke and tension runs high through the 13 Court Guard company. Hinamori comes to hate Toshiro so with a broken heart starts to sink into a deep depression, thinking nobody doesn't want him anymore and it starts to affect him in battle. Ichigo visiting comes to start a new bond with Toshiro and love blossoms. Disclaimer: not mine, Tite Kubo
1. Chapter 1

A Bond Broken

The sun came out for on behind white fluffy clouds shining down on the Seretei. Shinigami ran around or milled about, helping each other to do repairs and picked up rubble from various battles that happened due to certain outsiders invading to save their fellow shinigami friend: Rukia Kuchiki. The mission was successful, but came with it heavy repercussions, the heaviest being the betrayal of three of the strongest 13 Court Guard Company captains: Kaname Tousen, Gin Ichimaru, and Aizen Sousuke. Word of their betrayal swept through the Seretei; fear, anger, disbelive, and paranoia took the minds of many individuals whose lives literally hang in the hands of these captains and without three of the most powerful ones, who knows what will happen. But the one individual to uncover this whole conspiracy and bring chaos, was also the individual to save Rukia Kuchiki and show everybody that not all was lost, his name: Kurosaki Ichigo.

A month after the recent events of the failed execution of Rukia Kuchiki and the betrayal of Aizen Sousuke, everybody seemed to go back into their daily routine, everything fresh in their minds but finally having some peace and quiet in their days, not having to worry about anything serious. Although everything seems calm, tensions run high and four certain companies. Six individuals affected greatly by the three captain's betrayals suffer day to day still, shock running through their minds and bodies. Two people however were suffering so much, not only were their mind's in pain but their bond as well...

"I could give a crap about what you have to say, it still doesn't change the fact that this is all your fault!"

"Hinamori please-!"

"No just get out!"

"Would you just listen to me-"

Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the Tenth company, was attempting, and failing, to console his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo, after she woke and and told her what happened after they were both knocked out by Aizen at central 48. Refusing to believe anything he said, as her admiration for the former Fifth company captain went so far, even overpowering her only childhood friend's words, she resorted to force to have Toshiro leave the room. Still trying to talk to Hinamori, Toshiro ducked a flying vase full of fresh flowers he had brought the afternoon, backing up a few steps to avoid her swinging range.

"Hinamori, it wasn't my fault Aizen left-"

"If you hadn't attacked Aizen Taichou, he still would've been here anyway!"

"He was using you and almost killed me-"

"He was only defending himself-"

"-he knew exactly what he was doing-"

The two of them into the heat the beat of their argu end, didn't realize the three individuals standing outside Hinamori's hospital room in the fourth company barracks. Unohana Taicho had come to check up on Hinamori, while 10th company fukutaicho Rangiku Matsumoto and 13th company captain Jushiro Ukitake had come to see how the visit was going between the two friends, though seeing the argument through the crack in the door, the term friendly bickering isn't coming close to what was going on. The next enstence uttered from Hinamori's mouth paused all thought processes in the four individuals head from the amount of bafflement filling their minds and one one word about to be uttered from the tip of their tongues: what!?

_"You're only jealous because Aizen Taicho is more powerful than you and beat you too!"_

Everything stopped at that moment, Hinamori's words ringing through the air and the words settling in Toshiro's mind. Shock was written all over his face and he stared at Hinamori, as she breathed heavily from her anger and shouting at him. As she calmed down she turned around, not wanting to face her former best friend. Then in the most coldest voice Toshiro her heard her speak in, she utters the one sentence that he thought she would never say.

_"Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you anymore. I hate you, Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

Flinching at her cold voice, sadness filled Toshiro's turquoise eyes, as he watched Hinamori shuffle to her bed and sit down on it still not facing him. Seeing that Hinamori refused to speak to him anymore, he lowered the hand that was going to reach out to her, and quietly left the room without looking back. When he was outside and saw the three visitors were standing there, giving him looks of sympathy, he quickly ducked his head and started to quickly walk out of fourth company barracks. He already knew Matsumoto was following him, wanting to comfort her small taicho, but he purposely didn't look back and kept on walking to avoid any talks. Not wanting to be stuck in the awkward silence any longer, he quickly shushined to his private company barracks and quickly shut his door quickly, locking it also. He knew that Matsumoto could easily break in or go through his window-like the many other times before-but she knew that her small taichou wanted to be alone so with great reluctance, she went away, looking back at his room door with a look of sadness and pity. As she rounded the corner though, her face twisted into an angry snarl as her thought went to the one stupid girl that dared to hurt her Taicho's feelings deeply, her motherly instincts wanting to comfort and dote on Toshiro, so that look of sadness could go away from Toshiro's usually expressionless face. With that goal in mind, she shushined out of tenth companies barracks to go talk to her friends in sixth company.

Back with Toshiro, once the door had locked, he slowly slid down his door and folded into a small huddle, face hidden in his lap. Nothing seemed to happen, but the only indication that Hinamori's words struck his heart deeply was the small quake of his shoulders and sniffles muffled into his lap.

He then fell into a restless sleep a few hours later, in his heart knowing a long and strong bond was just broken.

AN: HI I'm new at writing stories but I have been on and off FF for about a year now, I just recently made an account though. I've always wanted to write stories but...the plot bunnies are everywhere 0-0. I start to write a story but 2 days later I'm throwing it out because I think its not good enough ;-;. But I finally got this one and I'm continuing it finally. I want to be a writer and I'll accept all criticism but I refuse any hate messages saying how you hate these kinds of stories, or I'm not good enough, or whatever b****y comments you have to say just because you want to or you have too much free time. I would love all your support on this story and any ideas because I'm still writing it. Even if I don't get the amount of reviews and followers following that I want, I won't give up I'll just keep on writing and hopefully earn the admiration from all people who will read this because your stories were my inspiration to start writing. Thankyou and I hope to see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Just in case-Disclaimer: Not mine(sadly) but Tite Kubo's(but not complaining because he's awesome like that)**

**Loss To Love Chapter 2: Nightmares**

"**You're nothing but a monster-"**

**"Get away you demon-"**

**"Ew its that white haired freak-" **

**"Stay away you freak-"**

**"You are nothing but a child, useless, pathetic weak-"**

**"I hate you Toshiro Hitsugaya."**

**"GASP!"**

Head shooting upward from the floor, Toshiro frantically twisted his head left to right, expecting to see condescending looks full of fear or anger at the white haired boy. Finally realizing that it was just himself in the room, he slowly picked himself up off the floor. His body felt stiff, probably from his body being stuck in an awkward position all night, and started to stretch, humming with pleasure from all the stiffness being stretched out in his muscles and bones popping back into place. He then went towards his bathroom to wash up since he didn't change out of his shinigami clothing the day before. While shedding his clothing, he took time to look at himself in his bathroom mirror from his snow white hair to his bright turquoise eyes that had dark rings under them from the restless sleep he had.

"I_ haven't had nightmares in a while, what brought about this one?"_

Thinking back on the events yesterday, he could probably guess that Hinamori's last parting words broke the fully constructed wall set up in his mind to block out the unwanted memories of his childhood. Already feeling cranky that morning, he shoved the negative thought to the back of his mind and started to freshen up.

After spending 30 minutes in the bathroom, he still didn't feel 100% but he felt a lot better than when he first woke up. Walking up to the front door, he was turned the knob and opened the door, ready to go to his office but the last person he didn't expect to see stood right in front of him.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Ichigo's POV**

"_Damn Matsumoto and her pleading. I thought this would be a bad idea, just leave him alone I said, but no she had to send me, the worst person to talk to Toshiro."_

As Ichigo continued to rant off in his mind, walking towards Toshiro's headquarters, he thought back to the conversation he had with Matsumoto, Renji, and Rukia last night.

**Flashback**

_Ichigo was sitting around Renji's room in the sixth company barracks, having their usual friendly banter, with Rukia ready to smack them upside the heads calling them idiots. Just as Renji and Ichigo's argument escalated to the point of getting physical, Matsumoto burst into the room, shutting the door quickly behind her._

_ The three occupants of the room were surprised by their strawberry haired friend's actions but thought of it as her normal behavior, thinking she had run away from doing paperwork again. They were about to greet her but she beat them to the punch._

_"Ichigo, I need your help."_

_"What for?" Ichigo said confused._

_"I need you to get Toshiro angry so that he's himself again."_

_Utterly baffled by Matsumoto's request, he had to ask why._

_"Let's just say...a certain argument between him and Momo affected in deeper ways than any hollow wound inflicted on him. If you act annoying in your normal way, I'm sure he to go back to his normal behavior...I'm worried about how he'll be in coming days." _

_Ignoring the indirect insult towards his personality, he looked towards Matsumoto's forlorn face, unable to form the word no on his lips as he was just about to do when she requested his help. Thinking about it though, this gives Ichigo the chance to quell his curiosity of why Toshiro was just an ass as Byakuya, maybe even colder._

_"...*sigh*...alright. I'll help."_

_The only warning he had was Matsumoto's sudden squeal and then everything was dark and he was suffocating. He was unable to break away from her suffocating bust, his face turning blue as he tried to break out of her crushing grip. He heard Rukia and Renji cackling in the background because of his unfortunate predicament, not even attempting to help. Growling low in his throat, he grasped Matsumoto's shoulders and firmly pushed her away, taking a deep breath of fresh air._

_"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GOT THE MESSAGE! Jeez, I know you're happy just try not to kill me with your happiness..."_

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_An audible snap sounded in the room when a blood vessel popped in Ichigo's friend. The cause was the pineapple shaped red head rolling around on the ground, laughing his head off still. Ichigo, getting angrier by the minute, stalked toward the vulnerable shinigami..._

_Throughout the day, other fellow shinigami looked strangely at sixth company barracks since the usually quiet sixth company had the sounds of yelling and fighting emanating from it..._

**PRESENT TIME**

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he turned the corner, rounding on Toshiro's private barracks. As he made his way to the front door, the door already swung open, revealing the sole person he's supposed to help.

Trying to keep a straight face, Ichigo studied Toshiro's sluggish posture and tired eyes, dark bags under them. He could tell he had a restless night, and having two sisters who have had bad nights before, he knows how a person will act without any good sleep.

_"Ok, Matsumoto says she wants me to rile him up...so here goes nothing."_

"Wow Toshiro, I didn't know that you could have more expressions than the " I'll freeze your ass if you bother me look", what brought about the change?"

It wasn't exactly a harsh insult, but it got the desired effects.

Even though the sun was shining bright in the sky, the temperature felt like it dropped ten degrees, a chill wind blowing and goosebumps going up Ichigo's arms. He shivered a little bit, a feeling of dread coming up his stomach as he stared at the fierce scowl that formed on Toshiro's face.

"**What did you just say?"**

The cold tone in his voice scared Ichigo to the core, but he definitely wasn't going to show that on his face, he had his pride to keep up. Besides there was nothing to be afraid of a 4' 8" skinny boy, he's faced scarier foes.

But...that look that said "I'll stab you first then freeze your ass"...he was seriously thinking of restating that last thought...

"_Well, its all or nothing at this point..."_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who actually took the time to read my first ever fan fiction, and a special extra thanks to the people who actually reviewed my story. I know like four of you followed and favorited my story but didn't review, but that's okay because its your choice to review or not, it won't deter me either, it'll just motivate me more to write until I get more reviews or followers. So...this story isn't actually written down as a rough draft, it just comes out as I type it on my tablet(that's why there are some spelling errors sometimes, stupid autocorrect). Let me just tell you the plot bunnies are everywhere. Like literally my ideas are like a spider web, I just grab a string and follow the path that I like the post, I'll pick other ones but still stick to the path I choose. So...I'm estimating I'll be updating twice a week. I have no ideas for the third chapter except starting the interactions between Ichigo and Toshiro. So if you have the time, send me ideas for chapter three I would really appreciate it. Arigatou gozaimasu~**_

_**Ja Ne~ Renezme Midnight**_


	3. Loss to Love Chapter 3

Love to Loss Chapter 3

"So...you thought getting a rise out of me would make me feel better...Rangiku put you up to this didn't she?"

"Well it worked to some extent didn't it...and Matsumoto didn't put me-wait how did you know Toshiro?"

"I know her to do these sorts of things-and it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Sheesh give it up already, I won't stop even if you tell me too."

"And I won't stop telling you if you won't stop calling me by that, respect your elders!"

As they were walking, Toshiro and Ichigo walked together, making their way towards the 10th company barracks. Toshiro was planning to just go and do his daily duties like he regularly does, but Ichigo and his stubborn self decided to follow him, not giving up on Matsumoto's assigned mission. Since the both of them were stubborn at heart, it was going to happen sooner or later they have a bickering moment since neither of them hate to be proven wrong.

"Respect elders my ass! You look no older than a elem-"

"Finish that statement and I'll freeze your a-"

"Your threats don't scare me Toshi-"

WHACK

"OW! Damn Toshi-"

WHACK

"DAMMIT! STOP IT ALREADY!"

"I'll stop if you shut up."

"Fine already jeez!"

Since Ichigo was nursing the large bump on his head, he couldn't see the small smirk on Toshiro's face at his victory at finally shutting up the strawberry's voice. They entered Toshiro's office, the smaller of the two going to his desk automatically to start his daily paperwork. Ichigo gave Toshiro an exaggerated look, seeing him sit down at his desk.

"Well no wonder Matsumoto told me to do this...with you doing paperwork on a daily basis, you act like there's a stick up your ass."

Ichigo, still going on about Toshiro's attitude didn't notice the tick mark that appeared on the smaller's forehead, getting annoyed with his smartass remarks.

"If I had known how hard this was gonna be I would've asked for Hinamori's help-"

Ichigo at this comment stopped abruptly feeling the physical airdrop about ten degrees. He looked at Toshiro but his head was cast down so he couldn't see his expression.

Either Ichigo is missing something to this whole situation or he just said something really stupid.

It felt like both at this moment.

The two males in the room sat in a very awkward silence until Ichigo sensed Toshiro finally calm down then finally speak.

"...There is a reason why Hinamori isn't the one here and you are."

Ichigo winced at the very quiet voice the tenth captain spoke out from. Rubbing the back of his head at the uncomfortable silence, he cautiously walked up to Toshiro, trying to figure out his words.

"...Do you wanna talk about it?"

Toshiro slowly raised his head up to look at Ichigo in surprise, but then looked away, thinking about the Strawberry's offer. Just as Ichigo was about to say something else, Toshiro slowly opened his mouth to talk.

"...Well...a few days ago-"

Toshiro's head shot up sensing the hell butterfly enter the room. He let the hell butterfly rest on his finger so he could listen to the message, totally ignoring the other occupant in the room. Ichigo resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall at the total frustration he was feeling at dealing with the stubborn captain. After a little bit Toshiro let the butterfly go away and he gathered his sash and katana strapping them on and walking towards his office door. He was planning on just passing by Ichigo and let him be but the taller one had other plans. He quickly grabbed onto Toshiro's shoulder, preventing him from proceeding on to his destination. He quickly spoke to Ichigo before he had time to open his mouth.

"I have a captains meeting to attend, nothing too serious just a briefing, tell Matsumoto to complete her paperwork."

"Then can we talk when you're done?"

Toshiro doesn't say anything for a moment, he just shrugs off Ichigo's hand and walks out the door. Thinking that Toshiro won't answer him, he sighs and plans to go back to the sofa in the room but he here's the smaller ones reply.

"...we'll see..."

Smiling to himself, Ichigo goes to sit while Toshiro goes away.

Toshiro's POV

Walking through the Seretei to get to the first division, Toshiro takes the time to think about about the to the spent with the strawberry. Seeing as how Ichigo is only helping him because Matsumoto only asked him, he feels a little hurt thinking that Matsumoto gave up on him. Becoming more depressed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the figure standing a few feet in front of him until he accidently bumped into him.

"Ah! Excuse me, I'm so sorry-"

"Ah Toshiro-kun, I'm happy to see you up and about. And its alright nobody got hurt."

Seeing that it was just Jushirou Ukitake that he bumped into, he relaxed his tensed up body and allowed his thoughts to be shoved into the back of his mind so his focus was on the fellow captain walking beside him.

"So how are you Toshiro-kun? Has everything been going well for you?"

Not wanting to talk about what happened over the course of the week, he gave him the closest answer he could give him without giving anything away."

"...I've been better most days."

Jushiro gave him a concerned look, not believing he said, but Toshiro refused to look at him and give him better explanation. Knowing that he won't get anymore answers out of him, he sighed heavily and continued to walk alongside Toshiro in silence.

They then made it too the first division, being the last ones to arrive. They went to their respective spots and waited for the captain commander. Once the most powerful man in the room came in, he stood before the ten captains and banged his cane on the floor, the sound reverberating in the room.

"Everybody is now present so let the meeting begin."

Some time later the captains were dismissed. Some start hollows were sighted near the outer regions of the Rukongai, so he assigned Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ukitake to work together to eliminate them. Just before Toshiro was about to leave the room, Captain Yamamoto called him back in. Confused he stood before the Captain and waited for him to speak.

"Have you been doing well Captain Hitsugaya?"

"...yes, why do you ask?" Toshiro asked confused.

"Do I need need a reason go ask if my subordinates are doing well?"

"No sir not to be disrespectful, but you usually don't call me back to ask simple questions. As a captain, I know what I can handle that why you choose me."

He knew he said the right thing by the thoughtful 'hmmming' sound the Captain uttered.

"I wanted to ask as I've heard the situation going on between you and the fifth division fukutaicho, Momo Hinamori. She is your childhood friend and I understand that, I just don't want your behavior related to those personal matters affecting your actions and judgment on future missions. Do you understand me Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro knew the Captain Commander would confront him about this since these kinds of situations would affect him since he was still young. But instead of being offended, he took the Captain Commanders words to heart since he knew it was his version of looking out for him.

"Yes I understand. I know what my duties are and will complete them like any captain should."

"Good now that we are at an understanding, you are dismissed."

Bowing down and saying goodbye, Toshiro left and headed back to his barracks to start preparing sending his troops out to eliminate the hollows.

AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long for those of you still reading this. Writers block has hit me hard and I'm trying to come out with something. Chapter four will probably be out by next week and once I'm done typing chapter four I'm gonna work on chapter five. My goal is two chapters a week but i also have alot of other work Cuz I have SATs coming up and I'm doing fanart for another friend which is also taking time. Sorry for the lame exusces but please stick with me. Even if you don't I'm still gonna keep writing fan fiction but I do like the support. :-D


	4. Loss To Love Chapter 4

Loss To Love Chapter 4

**3rd Person POV**

Making his way out of the first division, Toshiro notices Ukitake standing to the side, obviously waiting for him. Seeing that he wasn't able to avoid walking around him, he reluctantly headed over the older man's way.

"Toshiro-kun, I wanted to invite you over for some afternoon tea, and just chat for a little bit. When was the last time we actually sat down and relaxed in the peace and quiet? I don't want to miss out on today so what do you say?

Toshiro contemplated Captain Ukitake's offer, looking at the cheerful, and somewhat hopeful, expression on his face. Thinking back though…he needed the break from all the paperwork and drama-especially the drama because of one strawberry haired substitute shinigami.

"Sure, I need to relax every once in a while, especially now."

Surprised that Toshiro even accepted his offer, he quickly shifted into a knowing expression since he understood what Toshiro-kun was going through. Not saying anything since Toshiro-kun wasn't the type of person to accept pity from others, he led him to his 13th company barracks, both walking together in a comfortable silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LtoL**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you again Toshiro-kun for taking me up on my offer. If you want I can give you candy and snacks to go with your tea-"

"No! No thank you on the offer but I'm fine with my tea." Toshiro quickly rejected his offer before Ukitake could overload him with snacks like he did before.

Ukitake smiled at the white haired teen, sipping on his tea quietly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. The sunlight was shining brightly in the room the two men were sitting in, giving it a light and warm atmosphere and birds were chirping outside, showing how peaceful it was for once in the Soul Society.

'Ukitake was right,' Toshiro thought, soaking in the warmth of the room. 'Days like these come fewer to none, I'm glad I took the chance to relax.' Toshiro rarely let himself relax, always on guard, even in his sleep. But being able to sit here and relax, letting the tension in his whole body drain away with each sip of his tea. Even though he was a winter person by heart, he was immensely appreciating the sun's warm rays lighting on his body, warming him up and making him drowsy.

After a few more moments of comfortable silence, with Toshiro on the edge of just laying down and sleeping, Ukitake spoke.

"Toshiro-kun...I already know know what has transpired during this week, and I know you are strong physically, but mentally there are limits, so thats why I decided to invite you over to get any stress out of your mind and system for the moment. Also, I will be here if you need a shoulder to lean on, remember that."

Toshiro already knew that he could trust Captain Ukitake with anything, he wasn't called the friendliest captain for nothing. But he was touched that the older man was this concerned for him. He rarely had anybody care for him this much, he could count on his fingers how many people actually cared for his wellbeing, Hinamori (used to…), Matsumoto, Granny, Jirobou the gatekeeper, Ichigo-.

'Ichigo...'

Over the last few days, Ichigo had been there with him, even though they were idiotic, it was his unique way of cheering him up. Toshiro wondered why Ichigo took time out of his schedule to deal with him especially, now that he realizes, he was cold to him. He just didn't understand. Having no way to figure it out himself, now was the perfect time to tell since Ukitake was offering to listen to what Toshiro has to say.

"Actually...there's been something on my mind."

"Well what would that be?"

"It starts after I woke up the other day from a nightmare…."

Leaving Captain Ukitake's place, Toshiro felt more frustrated than accomplished when they had their conversation.

**FLASHBACK**

_Toshiro confessed everything he was feeling during the last few days. Ukitake listened attentively, not interrupting the shorter boy. Gradually, Toshiro's talking went from talking about how he was feeling to complaining about the strawberry haired teenager that invaded his life._

"_He thought that insulting me would get a rise out of me. In the end that only got him a nice bump on the head that'll last him a few days. Really benefited only me since he was a temporary stress reliever for my anger. Honestly, this idiot never thinks things through, especially while fighting. He thinks just like Kenpachi, punch first, ask questions later. Honestly. he won't get anywhere in life with that kind of thinking, just an early trip six-feet under."_

"_He only fights like that because he's trying to protect everybody." Ukitake said trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. He failed but luckily Toshiro wasn't paying attention to him; he was on a roll._

_Toshiro Scoffs. "He needs to worry about himself more, he can't save everybody. I bet one trip to Captain Unohana will set his head straight." _

"_Can't be helped though, once Ichigo has something set on his mind, he refuses to change his mind. Quite stubborn….kind of like you Toshiro." At this, Toshiro chokes on his drink, spluttering and trying to regain his breath. Ukitake quickly rushes over and pats his back so the drink goes down smoothly. Once he can breathe properly again, Toshiro glares at Ukitake, who gives him an apologetic smile. _

"_I am NOTHING like that strawberry haired idiot. He hardly cares about himself, always worrying about others. He's no good when he's dead, doesn't he realize that the people that actually care for him want him ALIVE? Just when he was healing still, he was worried more about everybody else, asking if they were alright when he had gashes all over his body with the recent rebellion. He just needs to sit down and rest-"_

"_Toshiro-kun, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you actually care about Ichigo-kun's wellbeing?"_

_Then the most amazing thing happened. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th barracks __**blushed. **__Instead of blowing off Ukitake's accusation off coolly like he usually does when someone accuses him of something, he blushed. He ducked his head down so Ukitake couldn't see his face but it was too late._

"_I-It's n-not like I-I care for that s-stupid blockhead of a shinigami. S-Someone just needs to watch over him while he's here in Soul Society. He would've stayed with Renji but Captain Byakuya would skin him alive and all the other captains only respect him, they don't like him, especially Captain Soi-Fon. Kenpachi and Kurostuchi are out of the question and NOBODY wants to stay with captain Unohana. Which only leaves me me logically to watch over him…"_

_Finally realizing what he just said, his face soon resembled a ripe tomato and he ducked down again mumbling under his breath. The older man just smiled at the younger albino boy, understanding what Toshiro was beginning to feel towards Ichigo, but didn't say anything since he knew Toshiro would flat out reject and deny his idea._

"_At least Ichigo knows you are taking the initiative to take care of him, and I know he would be very grateful. That's the kind of person he is, just like you."_

_Not saying anything to his comment, Toshiro decided that now was the time to head back to his barracks, since it was late in the day._

'_Time sure does fly when you are enjoying yourself...' Toshiro idly walked out of Ukitake's barracks. As he walked away, thinking about the time spent with the elderly captain he didn't here Ukitake sigh and say "Ah...young love is such a beautiful thing."_

**FLASHBACK END**

When Toshiro reached his office, he opened the door, honestly thinking his office would've looked like a hurricane went through it. He was pleasantly surprised to see that not only was it tidied but also all his paperwork was complete and in a neat pile. He saw Ichigo taking a nap on the couch, ink on his hands so Toshiro knew then that it wasn't Matsumoto who did the paper work.

Toshiro honestly didn't know what to think at all the kindness that Ichigo was giving to him. Thinking about all the good deeds Ichigo has done for everybody and himself, his heart jumped a little and a faint hue of pink appeared on his cheeks. Surprised by his reaction, he shook his head to clear his thought and looked upon the slumbering teenager sprawled on the couch. A small smile appeared on his face, and for once it was a genuine smile and not a plastered one. He went under the couch and pulled out a blanket to spread over Ichigo. Once the orange-haired teenager was tucked in, Toshiro quietly walked out of his office to leave but before he left he quietly said :"Arigatou Kurosaki-san."


	5. Loss To Love Chapter 5

Loss To Love Chapter 5

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo groaned from the light shining through the window directly over his face. Trying to turn over to block the sunlight, he was confused as to why there was no room to turn over his body. Shuffling around on the couch he still didn't realize he was on, he turned the other way to far and fell over, tangled in the blanket.

Baffled by what just happened to him, Ichigo blinked owlishly staring at the roof. He stayed there laying on the ground for some time until he heard footsteps approaching him. His brown eyes met the amused turquoise ones of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ichigo just gave him a cheeky grin.

"What are you doing Kurosaki?" amusement lacing the shorter boys voice.

Knowing that Ichigo wasn't going to get out of this situation without looking like an idiot, he just rolled over his stomach and got up, towering over the shorter male. Stretching and letting out a satisfying sigh from all the joints and kinks going into place, he finally set his sights on the captain.

"I was just… I don't know." A faint blush took over Ichigo's cheeks as Toshiro chuckled lightly. Hearing Toshiro, Ichigo wondered when was the last time he heard Toshiro laugh, or if he laughed ever.

'Probably only around Hinamori...but I'm glad I'm one of those people now.' Ichigo rubbed the back of his head somewhat embarrassed from his thought. He watched the back of Toshiro as he went to his desk and started gathering certain papers and putting them into a folder. He then gathered up his sword and sash, putting them on before heading towards the door.

"Hey, where're you going Toshiro-"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you. And I'm going out on a mission."

"What's the mission about?" Ichigo ignored Toshiro's comment and ran after the smaller man as he briskly walked out of the 10th barracks towards the 13th barracks.

"It's just some stray hollow around the Rukongai that we need to take care of. Some low class shinigami and civilians have already went missing so we want to deal with this as quickly as possible...Would you like to come?"

To say Ichigo was shocked would be an understatement. Byakuya being the first, Toshiro was second on his list of smartasses that he should avoid. These days though even though he's seen it partially, Toshiro has a soft side reserved for those that he closely cared about. He saw a glimpse of it last night when he was dozing off and Toshiro saw him, but didn't say anything.

When Toshiro mentioned going on a mission, he was ready to jump on that taking no for an answer. But he didn't have to make himself look like a hyperactive child going to a theme park now. Though he was confused why Toshiro was giving him permission to go with him this time (though he doesn't need permission in the first place…).

How come you're letting me come this time-even though I wouldn't take no for an answer." He watched Toshiro roll his eyes at his comment before answering.

"This mission will probably take a while so I want to take some strong soldiers with me so that we can get the job done...a-and I wouldn't mind h-having you with me…"

Ichigo stared and the now blushing albino he was walking next to, surprise and shock painting across his face.

"Toshiro…" Ichigo was surprised to see more of the smaller man's nice side.

"N-not that I like having you near me all the time! Someone needs to watch over you and I can't count on Matsumoto since she'll convince you to start drinking sake. Besides you're too irresponsible to leave by yourself, you'll likely start causing trouble or destroy something like you typically do."

Any nice thoughts Ichigo had about Toshiro flew out the window at that moment. Getting pissed at the 10th Captain and a vein popped in his forehead.

"Excuse me! I am not irresponsible as you seem to make me! It's not my fault Kenpachi wants to fight me every other day, and the other captains hate my guts, especially Byakuya. And you should be thanking me since I did all your paperwork and tidied up your office last night!"

Toshiro scoffed. "I saw and I thank you for that, but that's only a one-time thing. Doesn't describe you whole personality; and I can do the paperwork myself, I didn't need your help on that. I'm the babysitter here and you're the child, just behave and everybody will be happy."

"Why you…" Ichigo's face flushed in anger, one second from jumping on the other male next to him-though he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the prodigy.

Ichigo had a retort at the tip of his tongue, but Juushiro Ukitake had called out to Toshiro and Ichigo to get their attention.

"Ah, Toshiro-kun welcome back. I see you brought Kurosaki-kun along with you…"

"I decided that it'll be alright to bring him along, just as long as he behaves through the meeting."

"Okay then, if it's fine with you it's fine with me. Well then come along so that we aren't holding everybody else up."

Toshiro gave Ichigo a smug look while Ichigo fumed in anger, Toshiro the clear winner of their little spout. They followed Captain Ukitake to the training grounds where other shinigami were selected to go with the two captains on the mission. A total of 15 men and women were gathered together, all seated officers. They were chatting amongst themselves, waiting for Hitsugaya-Taichou and Ukitake-Taichou to start the briefing.

Ichigo went towards the group of shinigami, all of them giving him warm greetings as they knew he was the shinigami that fought against the traitor Aizen.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun. Surprised to see you here, especially walking beside Hitsugaya-Taichou." A girl with short brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes said to him. 'Kiyomi was it…?',Ichigo thought.

"Yeah well, he said it was alright for me to go on this mission this time, but the prick only said that because he was babysitting me...thought I was too irresponsible to take care of myself here." Ichigo huffed. Some of the girls giggled along with chuckles of the men.

"I can somewhat understand Hitsugaya-Taichou though," another guy named Kyon said. "Every time you're fighting, nothing is spared in your battle. You're like a walking column of destruction. _Everybody look out! It's Ichigo Kurosaki, the walking body of destruction!"_

Ichigo flushed with embarrassment and anger as everybody burst out laughing . He didn't notice Ukitake and Hitsugaya-Taichou look over in surprise at the suddenly laughing group and Ichigo putting Kyon in a headlock.

**Toshiro's POV**

Toshiro glanced over at the group of chosen shinigami that suddenly burst into loud laughing. He watched Ichigo put his 4th seat officer in a headlock, his face red with anger. He sighed at the strawberry head's antics, turning back to the discussion him and Ukitake-Taichou were having.

"Ah...youth is such a wonderful thing. I wish I was that age again." Ukitake said gazing fondly at the group of shinigami.

"Your fine for your age...and you don't need Kurosaki-san reminding you of your youth." Toshiro scoffed. 'He reminds you to safe proof your office so that nothing breaks,' Toshiro thought while scowling.

"Eh, back to last name terms I see. Did you and Kurosaki-kun argue about something?" Inquired Ukitake-Taichou with an amused look on his face.

Toshiro sputtered at the older man's question, already knowing the man was teasing him.

"There is nothing going on, calling Kurosaki-san by his first name was a one-time deal only! Anyway let's get back to our other conversation...what did you mean other hollow than regular ones were sited?"

Ukitake quickly changed his attitude from jovial and teasing to serious. His lips turned into a grim line.

"Yes well, one of the reports sent back from the recon parties sent back some arrancar were prowling around in some areas like they were claiming territories. Some more keep on sprouting out but don't go near the civilian villages. The villagers that went missing though were ones that went too far from the village and too close to the arrancars territories. Even though they aren't hunting down humans, it's still problematic for the shinigami and villagers to go missing without us doing nothing about it."

"I see…," Toshiro contemplated. So they'll have to work harder to eliminate both the hollows and arrancar from the surrounding areas in the Rukongai. Toshiro rubbed a hand through his hair, frustration laced in the sigh he released. Coming to a decision he decided to gather the shinigami's attention to let them know of the situation.

"Listen up everybody," he waited to get everybody's attention. "We've been informed that it's not just hollows sighted in the Rukongai, but some arrancar as well. There are probably strong so be on guard even though we don't know their strengths and weaknesses. Let's split up into groups of five to cover each of the sections, got it?" Everybody nodded their consent.

"Okay, then let's get moving." Everybody flashed stepped out of the 13th towards the gates of the Soul Society, beginning their mission.


	6. Loss To Love Chapter 6

Loss to Love Chapter 6

Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ukitake led the group of Shinigami with the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki deeper into the forest in the Rukongai. Once they reached the section they would begin their search, they stopped using shunpo and jogged to their meeting point. Captain Hitsugaya turned around towards the seated officers and waited for them to catch their breaths before speaking.

"Okay from this point onward we will split into three groups of five, with the exception of Ukitake, Kurosaki and I in a three man squad," he ignored Kurosaki's scoff at referring him to his surname. "Kiyomi, you are squad leader for group A; Kyon group B; Shu team C. The arrancar and hollows are constantly moving but the are usually around sectors 10, 13, and 17. Everybody gather into you teams and give me reports on 30 minute intervals. Dismissed!"

After a quick "hai!" And "Roger that!" From the Shinigami they quickly shunpoed away from the area to start their missions. Toshiro turned to the taller young men once he couldn't hear the footsteps of the Shinigami anymore.

"Ready?" At the two men's confirmation they moved out.

An hour had passed since the mission started. The three man squad had encountered nothing but low class hollows, easy to deal with. Same with the other squad members with their minutely reports. Toshiro, Ichigo and Ukitake walked briskly through the dense forest, keeping their guard up for any arrancar even though there have get to be seen. As they walked they exited the forest that led them to the edge of a cliff looking over an even bigger and denser forest below. The men spread out on the edge and looked around, trying to sense any hollow or arrancar around. They could faintly feel the other Shinigami since they were a further distance away from them. Seeing as there was nothing abnormal in the area Ukitake turned to the carrot top and white head to address the two.

"Okay we've covered our area, we should head ba-TOSHIRO!" Ukitake's warning came too late as some tentacle like appendage shot out from behind the cliff and wrapped around Toshiro, lifting him into the air, his arms tied to his sides unable to reach for his sword.

_"Damnit! I didn't even sense the damn hollow!"_ Ichigo thought springing into action. He quickly unsheathed his sword from his back and cut off the tentacle, releasing Toshiro who had fallen and Ichigo quickly caught him in his arms.

"You alright Toshiro?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just put me down already."

"A thanks would've been nice geez..."

Ichigo didn't see the flash of frustration on Toshiro's face as he turned away from him.

_"I can't believe I didn't sense that damn hollow...I hate looking weak, especially in front of that damn strawberry!"_

With that resolve, Toshiro leaped towards the hollow parrying against some other tentacles that dissolved once cut down. He dodged around the millions of tentacles that seem to come from the edge of the cliff cutting down several at the time, swinging his sword with a cry of "Sit across the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

After a while the tentacles that were left receded, the men exhausted let their guard down a little but to take a breather. As they faced towards the cliff, any sign for the hollow to reemerge again, they didn't notice the ground rising a bit, the hollow taking a surprise attack to finish of their opponents. Toshiro, having no reason as to why he decided to turn around at that moment, saw the tentacles shoot out of the ground, their edges sharpened to a point aimed at Ichigo's back. They way the projectiles were angled, the impact would fatally would the substitute Shinigami, possibly kill him within seconds. With no other thought in mind, Toshiro ran towards Ichigo dropping his sword, not caring for any other thing other than the word _protect _echoing in his mind.

Ichigo sharply turned his head when his name was cried from the white head's lips. Even though by the time he heard his name, he would've been impaled by the tentacles, too late to stop them. He didn't feel the expectant pain from being impaled which he was surprised about but it quickly shifted to horror as he saw what prevented him from feeling the pain. Toshiro had his back to him but he could clearly see the sharpened tentacles that pierced all the way through his body, soaked in the young shinigami's blood, but he slowly saw them start to freeze over, the ice crawling into the ground where the tentacles emerged from. He heard a ghastly scream of agony, probably the sneaky hollow not able to free its tentacles anymore. As he watched the hollow slowly freeze over he quickly caught Toshiro in his arms as he fell over from blood loss. Unfiltered rage filled Ichigo's entire seeing the young captain covered in blood, vulnerable, small gasps leaving his body. He didn't realize he was trembling till he felt a small but still warm hand cover his own.

"...it's alright...Ichigo..." Toshiro could see the guilt in Ichigo's eyes but he wouldn't allow him to beat himself over this. "...it's just a scratch..."

Ichigo scoffed. "Scratch my ass, you're still bleeding out."

"I've had far worse injuries..." This didn't make Ichigo any better.

As Ichigo kept talking with Toshiro, trying to keep him awake, he wasn't aware that captain Ukitake had finished off the hollow since most of it was frozen and had called Kyon's group for reinforcements so that they could give captain Hitsugaya first aid then take him back to fourth division to have him treated properly.

Time seemed to slow down drastically for Ichigo, nothing but the small white haired captain that laid small and frail in his Toshiro down on the ground gently, Ichigo slowly stood up as he sensed more hollow coming his way after catching the scent of Toshiro's blood. The hollows wailed and screeched towards the small group, but they didn't stand a chance against Ichigo's fury. Ichigo saw nothing but red mentally and physically as he slaughtered the hollows, Ichigo

letting out a battle cry through the hollow mask that manifested onto his face.

As Ichigo took his rage out on the unfortunate hollow, Toshiro was being tended to Kyon's group who had just arrived. Two of the members knew some healing kido, so they gave him first aid until it was safe enough for him to be transported to the fourth division for proper treatment. The other officers watched in slight horror and awe at Ichigo's ragged form tearing through the still growing group of hollows but was rapidly decreasing with Ichigo's wild swing of his Zanpakuto.

"Ichigo's really going at it...what made him mad this time?" Kyon asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Hitsugaya-kun covered an attack meant for Kurosaki-kun and that's what triggered Ichigo's wrath." Captain Ukitake said gravely as he came up to the group to oversee Toshiro. They watched Ichigo chop up the last of the hollow, a few tryin get away but were unfortunate. Everything was silence after that, Kyon's group watching the dark form covered in blood from head to toe walk towards them. They were all tense, thinking Ichigo was going to attack them too with the dark aura surrounding them, but they all relaxed when his hollow mask broke and exhaustion was etched all across his face. He came and kneeled down to Toshiro who was sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"Will he...be okay…?"

"Yes he should be good for now. Once he gets proper treatment he'll be able to be up and working again within a few weeks." One of the girls who helped heal Toshiro smiled reassuringly and in understanding to Ichigo's question answered.

"...o...kay…" was the last thing Ichigo barely managed to say for passing out from exhaustion.

The next time Toshiro woke up, he was staring up into a white ceiling, his body sated and relaxed for once in a really long time. Still didn't mean he liked the fourth division, especially the typical hospital smell like disinfectants and death that the nurses try so hard to cover up but still lingers. The drugs that blocked the pain helped, but made him sluggish so it also hindered his thought process so he was slow in realizing that Ichigo had been sitting next to him all this time, watching him with an amused expression. Toshiro was thinking about how the bandages on his chest felt heavy until he diverted his attention to the carrot top sitting next to him who had an amused smile on his face.

"What's so funny…?" Toshiro's tongue felt puffy and his throat felt dry as he said his first words since he woke up.

Ichigo chuckled. "You look like you're half drunk with all those drugs pumped in your body. I bet it took you forever to come up with those three words.

Toshiro tried to give Ichigo one of his icy glares but he was still groggy so it came out as a tired pout on his face. Ichigo laughed out loud at his expression, knowing what the young taichou was trying to do. Toshiro wanted to be annoyed with Ichigo laughing at his predicament but instead a warm feeling blossomed within his chest, mildly confusing the child but he brushed it off. He came back from his deep thinking when he heard Ichigo talking to him.

"...what I wanted to say was thank you, during the mission when the hollow almost attacked me. You didn't have to but thanks." Ichigo finished off with an awkward chuckle. He had a hand rubbing the back of his hand, he only did that when he's nervous or embarrassed, and a light dusting of pink covered his cheeks. Again a warm sensation spread through Toshiro's chest and that sensation reached to his cheeks, red blossoming on them. Nobody had ever really thanked him for doing anything properly, they would send a note or just say a quick thanks and leave him at that. He was grateful for Ichigo to actually thank him to his face and have the time to visit him. And when he directed one of his bright smiles his heart…_fluttered?_

'_What?" _Toshiro, was suddenly brought out of his musing when the door to his private room opened. Ukitake entered the room but he didn't notice the other person following after him since they were shorter than he was.

"Toshiro-kun I see you're doing well, and you too Ichigo-kun."

"Thank you Ukitake-san-"

Whatever Toshiro was about to say stopped in his throat as he saw Hinamori come out from behind Ukitake.

**AN: I'm SSSSSOOOOOOO SORRY! I really have no excuses for the long delay. I actually lost my muse for this story but i didn't want to give it up. Literally for this story I just type it and go with the flow, there's no rough draft for this. Even though a lot of people didn't review this story it still makes me happy to know others are actually following this story because that shows they are interested in it. I'll be completely honest when it comes to updates: they are going to be sporadic since I come up with ideas on the spot. I'm also working on a IchiHitu One-shot, but my goal is to reach 10K words so that will take a while. But other than that I'm very sorry for being a horrible fanfic writer and thankyou to those that reviewed and followed/favorited favorited my stories. **


	7. Loss To Love Chapter 7

Loss to Love Chapter 7

Toshiro sat there frozen as he watched his former childhood friend emerge from behind Ukitake's back. Her head was bowed down but he could tell Hinamori didn't want to be in the room as much as Toshiro did. Her fists were clenched at her sides but with the way Ukitake stood tensed next to her, she knew if she tried anything she would have him to deal with.

Everybody stood in a tense silence, Ichigo being the only person who felt like he shouldn't belong in there.

"Well...if you'll excuse me i have an errand-"

"It's alright Ichigo, if you don't mind I would like you to stay for this conversation." The tone in Ukitake's voice left no room for argument...but he looked directly into Ukitake's eyes and knew he only wanted him to stay for Toshiro's sake. So Ichigo sat back down put he put a reassuring hand on Toshiro's lap, giving him a light squeeze.

Toshiro looked to the side in shock at Ichigo's action but he was met with warm brown eyes that looked at him in understanding. The amount of emotion displayed in Ichigo's eyes directed at him made him blush slightly and he turned his head to the side in embarrassment. But he quickly cleared his thoughts of the strawberry to focus on Hinamori who still hadn't looked up from her bowed position.

Ukitake looked at Toshiro, a warm smile on his face. "Toshiro I see you're doing well..Hinamori-san is there anything you would like to say?"

"No."

"Hinamori-"

"It's alright Ukitake-san," Toshiro reassured. "If she doesn't want to be here she can go...I didn't even want to see her anyway."

Toshiro's response had multiple responses, outrage being the most prominent that showed on Hinamori's face when she finally looked up for the first time. She actually looked offended and...ashamed? But Toshiro ignored that and went on with his tirade, speaking as though she wasn't in the room.

You know, I would've liked to have a peaceful morning once I woke up...talk to Ichigo and have Matsumoto who actually give a damn about how I feel, seeing if I'm okay. I used to think people worrying over you showed you were weak but it shows how much people actually cared for you and that made me happy. But it makes me so angry to know the people that are closest to you are the ones to eventually betray you." At this statement he wasn't just referring to Hinamori...But to Aizen, as well as the other captains that defected.

"But… Since I have friends I feel like I can become stronger than ever and move past and conquer my weaknesses." At this Toshiro looked up straight into Hinamori's eyes. The emotion showing through the turquoise froze Hinamori on the spot and stopped her from saying anything she was going too.

"I thought that you Hinamori would be the one person that would stick with me through all trial and errors… you were the one that was bringing me down all these few weeks and that's the most disappointing thing to realize especially since that person was your childhood friend." Tears sprang to Hinamori's eyes, but the damage was already done. "The only reason why I'm the captain I am now is because of Rangiku. Her and granny have been a key part of my personality and I thought you were too...but I guess I'm not a part of your's." Toshiro finally took a deep breath slumping his body against the propped up pillows on his bed. Everybody could tell that the conversation was over and he was too exhausted to continue. Ukitake and Rangiku excused themselves steering a quietly crying Hinamori out of the room. Once it was nice and quiet in the room, Ichigo let out a breathe he had been holding for the whole conversation. Ichigo turned opening his mouth to speak to Toshiro but sees the small captain snoring softly his head slightly tilted to the side. He chuckled softly and tucked in Toshiro so he slept in a better position. At the last minute Ichigo leaned down and brushed his lips on Toshiro's lips then quickly left the room pink blossoming on his cheeks.

When the room was in silence once more, a certain whitehead that was awake for the whole time put a hand to his lips, pink also blossoming on his face when he remembered the brush of something soft and warm against his lips.

And he went to bed restless wondering why his heart was pounding so hard in his chest.

_Time Skip: Few weeks later_

With Toshiro fully healed and a few warnings from Captain Unohana to take it easy, he was finally discharged from the fourth company back into the tenth company barracks. The atmosphere between Toshiro and Ichigo seemed...awkward? More on Toshiro's part ever since Ichigo kissed him. Whenever the strawberry looked at him, he would blush and he started staring at him more times than usual. He was enraptured by the orange that made up Ichigo's head and he actually took notice of the muscles that showed through the shinigami robes and on his arms. He was almost caught staring a few times but was able to quickly avert his attention to something else before Ichigo's eyes could meet his.

Things that made it more awkward (on Toshiro's part) is when their hands brushed accidently when they reached for Toshiro's lunch tray or when Toshiro's pillows accidently slipped off the bed and they both reached to pick them up. Ichigo would only have an embarrassed blush on his face but Toshiro would shot away from Ichigo holding his hand and head turned away so that Ichigo wouldn't witness the cherry red spreading on his face.

He thought that once he was discharged Ichigo would finally go home but instead Ichigo offered to help Toshiro a little bit more so that he wouldn't injure himself. Captain Unohana didn't have any problem with that so she assigned Ichigo as his caretaker for the time being. Matsumoto would be the more proper person to take care of Toshiro since she was his Lieutenant but finding her every other day passed out on his couch from drinking...well...Ichigo was a better choice out of the two.

Back to the present, Toshiro sat down at his desk and did his paperwork as usual, Ichigo helping him so that the workload wasn't so heavy. It was quiet in the room, the sound of pens scribbling on paper creating a peaceful atmosphere.

Toshiro kept on stealing glances at Ichigo, each time he looked back down at his paperwork a faint blush blooming against his cheeks. Whenever Ichigo looked up, Toshiro would quickly duck his head, thinking he hid his face from Ichigo but he knew better. The strawberry head knew that the young captain was staring at him from time to time but wouldn't call him out because not only would that embarrass him but he didn't want to face his wintery wrath. But he wouldn't wait long for the young captain to come out and say it, the only reason why Toshiro didn't say anything because of his pride and stubbornness. Ever since confronting Hinamori while Toshiro was still recovering (and the kiss *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*) Ichigo kept his distance after that so that Toshiro had time to think to himself about the bond he severed himself. What Ichigo did know about Toshiro though was that he was fiercely loyal to those he respected and deserved that loyal friend. Toshiro, himself, severing that bond to Hinamori must've been a deep blow to him and needed the time to think to himself.

Toshiro seemed much better after confronting her. He actually seemed brighter even though he should an icy exterior towards his subordinates but he couldn't fool Matsumoto or even Ichigo. It had seemed a heavy weight that had been on Toshiro's shoulders for the last few weeks finally lifted and he can finally take a deep breathe of fresh air.

But back to his original thoughts…

Out the corner of his eye he saw Toshiro once again glance at him then quickly turn his head back to his paperwork. Ichigo had a grin come onto his face as an idea popped into his head. Pretending to be exhausted from doing the paperwork, he stretched his arms above his head in a way the showed off his muscles (ladies we all know he has lovely muscles). While he did that he watched Toshiro out of peripheral vision stare at Ichigo openly with a red blush splashed across his face.

_Toshiro's POV_

As I was finally getting a hold of myself to stop acting like a creep and taking peeks at Ichigo, the damn idiot decided to torture me more by stretching (if only he knew…). I couldn't stop admiring the way his muscles rippled against the shinigami clothing, his lean yet muscular body stretching this way and that to get the kinks out his body…

_Regular POV_

Ichigo was having the time of his life! He could tell Toshiro was having an internal struggle with himself whether or not to continue staring at Ichigo or deny his desires. He could see he is losing against his rational side as he started to drool the longer he stared at Ichigo the longer he stared. The one causing the troubles for the shorter male decided to put him out of his misery.

"Like what you see?" Ichigo answered with a straight face.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Toshiro froze, wondering who Kurosaki was talking to but came to quickly realize that he was caught staring. Red immediately took over anything above Toshiro's neck as embarrassment and mortification were the only two overwhelming emotions he could feel at the moment. He quickly jumped of his seat, incoherent babbling tumbling out of Toshiro's mouth as he tried to make up excuses as to why he WASN'T staring and that would be ridiculous for a person like him being caught doing that. But the end of his haori caught on to the edge of his chair and in his haste to get up pulled on the chair making him trip over to the side, and while falling Toshiro scrambled to find purchase to cease his falling but all he caught onto were paper work and his ink and pen that were resting on top of it so everything came crashing down with him in a paper ink mess on top of his bed and on the floor.

It was completely silent since Ichigo was expecting none of that to happen and Toshiro was too mortified to even let one sound past his lips. They just stood at their spots until they could hear running feet heading their way and it was too late for Toshiro to fix himself up in a more suitable manner.

Matsumoto came bursting into the office, worry lines etched onto her face as she came running to see what all the commotion was about.

"Taichou are you alr-!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Matsumoto was cut off from asking her question by Ichigo bursting out laughing all of a sudden. She wondered what was the cause of his merriment when she saw a head of white hair on the floor ink covering it, but she could still see a peek of beetroot red on the young captain's face as he tried to unsuccessfully hide his face in the floor. Knowing that laughing would only get her in trouble in this situation she made her way over, biting her lips to keep the chuckle from escaping. Without asking any questions she held out her hand and Toshiro took it, without once looking up as he was still too embarrassed to say anything but it was quickly shifting to irritation when he could still hear laughing in the background.

Ichigo was too busy rolling on the ground laughing his guts out to notice the menacing presence quickly growing right behind him. It wasn't until he couldn't feel his limbs anymore and frost was floating through the air that he really took notice of the predicament that he brought himself into. He just prayed he made it through the rest of the day...

Members of the 10th squad could hear the scream of pain along with their captain yelling out in anger in the distance but thought nothing of it thinking it was their lieutenants usual antics getting her in trouble again and went along their merry way.

**A/N: To those of you who have followed along this story thankyou so much for being there** **and to everybody that has left a review you have my IMMENSE gratitude and I'm sorry for being a horrible author and not responding I will be doing that today and from now on. Writing this story has given me a hard time since I don't write a draft for it I just type as I go on. But luckily I'm thinking of giving two more chapters and then this story is complete. I plan on writing a few one-shots before I start another multi-chapter story just so the one-shots can give me inspiration for the next story. But along with the one-shots I am open to any IchiHitsu, GinHitsu, or any yaoi one-shots you want me to write. I already have a few ideas of my own but message me if you want me to write one of your ideas. I am working on a longer one-shot write now and that will take a while but other than that everything else is going on. Sorry for the long message, thank you again, and see you next time!**


End file.
